


4 days

by Mikkelbabe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amputee Peridot (Steven Universe), Dominant Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), F/F, Human Peridot (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkelbabe/pseuds/Mikkelbabe
Summary: Lapis and Peridot get into a huge fight. Usually Lapis is the one ignoring Peridot for hours and being pissed about it but this time its different. Peridot disappears for 4 whole days and doesn't return the way she used to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea in my head of Lapis taking care of a very hurt Peridot and yea. Here I am. Writing down my fantasies. I hope you have fun reading!

4 days. Its been exactly 4 days since the fight. 4 days in which Peridot didn't talked to her. Usually Lapis was the one ignoring the other one just because she liked it how Peridot tried to win her heart again but this time. It was different. This wasn't like her girlfriend at all. Peridot didn't call, neither did she answered any calls. The lights were out in her flat since days. Lapis worried. She worried so much.   
“Fuck” Lapis whispered as she pressed her tan hand palms on her face before she shoved them into the blue short hair. “I messed up big this time” Her chest felt so heavy just thinking about this situation. Where is she? She thought to herself. Lapis slowly turned her head towards the clock.

2:56 am.

The clock made awful clicking noises. Tick Tack. Tick Tack. It drove Lapis crazy but at the same time it felt like a relief to just focus on the clock for a second. Tick Tack. Tick Tack. The clock hand went round and round and round and round and... Lapis eyes closed slowly..

The sudden loud noise of the doorbell woke Lapis up from her little slumber. Her heart was racing while she looked around in shock. Was it a dream? Did the doorbell really ring? She looked around, heavily breathing. The clock. 

3:45 am.

Lapis convinced herself that it was only a dream but right before she was just about to lay down again a weak knock came from the door. This wasn't a dream. She immediately got up and ran towards the door at the end of the hallway.   
As she opened the door it felt like she couldn't breathe for a moment.

“Lapis please let me in..” a very weak voice said.   
The blonde girl in front of her was shaking like crazy, her hair was greasy and her eyes red and swollen. Her, already pale skin, looked white that night.   
Without any further hesitation Lapis grabbed the pale girl and pulled her in but soon she noticed that the girl could barely walk anymore. The door fell in its lock behind them while Lapis slowly brought Peridot into the living room so she could sit down.   
“Where have you been baby?” she whispered softly as she helped the short girl out of the big coat. The blonde smelled like engine oil and sweat and suddenly Lapis knew where she has been the whole time.   
Thick clear liquid filled up the red and swollen eyes of Peridot and gravity soon made them roll down her face. Lapis knew. Peridot's boss really knew how to push her to her limits. “4 days” she whispered again while she slowly placed her arms around her girlfriend. From that moment on, there was no talking needed anymore. 

Together they managed to get into the bathroom. Lapis quickly pulled up the tap of the bathtub so it could fill itself with warm water. Meanwhile she helped Peridot to undress herself. First her shirt and her pants, then her underwear. Peridot moaned quietly in relief when she finally got to sit down. Just one thing left. One thing which was always a critical topic for them. Peridot's prostheses.   
After all these years Peridot was still insecure about them. Well not them as a whole but insecure about whats underneath them. The rest of her leg. She wasn't born like this so she knew how she looked like before the incident. Lapis didn't. And she didn't cared how her girlfriend looked before. She loved her for what she is now.   
The blue haired girl slowly placed her hands on Peridot's white skin of her thigh. The looked at each for a while. Into each others eyes. Peridot often said that Lapis's eyes reminded her of the sea. Since that day Lapis saw herself differently. It was the best compliment anyone ever gave to her. Even tho the words where so cheesy, Peridot said them from her heart. These words were so pure that they, even now after 1 year, still warmed her heart at night. Without breaking eye contact Lapis slowly and very gently relieved the first leg out of its shell. Now Lapis could see why Peridot couldn't walk anymore. After she also took of the second one it was very clear to see. All that work and all the walking around without a break made the sensitive skin very soar. It hurts even looking it at them. Her chest became heavy again. Is this my fault? All of this? Just because I couldn't keep my mouth shut? She thought.  
After a few seconds she got up to get her first aid kit with some alcohol to disinfect the wounds. She wet a napkin with the liquid and carefully patted it onto the wounds. Peridot soaked in some air between her teeth. It must have burned a lot even though Lapis was already trying her best to be careful. By the time she finished that her girlfriend wasn't looking at her anymore. She was looking nowhere. Completely zoned out. After cleaning out the wounds It was time for the actual bath.   
Lapis managed to lift up her blonde girlfriend, which wasn't hard because Peridot was surprisingly light, and slowly let her down in the warm water of the bathtub. After all there was no interaction anymore. No more eye contact. No speaking and barely touching.  
Peridot looked like a child when she was sitting in the bathtub like that, maybe she also acted like one right now but maybe that was necessary.   
While washing the blonde hair and scrubbing the petite pale body, Lapis thought about 7 months ago. She remembered Peridot doing similar stuff for her and back then they weren't as close as they were now. They trusted each other. They always did even if it wasn't easy all the time.

Lapis knew that they should talk about their fight. That they should talk it out but she worried Peridot wasn't capable of handling it. She was scared this might give her the rest. Maybe tomorrow, she thought to herself, Maybe when she slept. “I'm sorry..” the shaking voice broke the silence. “No Its okay.” Lapis softly stroke over her girlfriend's pale face. She tried making eye contact but there was nothing to make eye contact with. Peridot was still completely somewhere else. “I will get you some clothes” With these words Lapis left the room and at the moment she went out of the door she was worried what Peridot would do in there. She was scared, no terrified, that she could disappear again. Which made her hurry and return to the bathroom as quick as possible. Peridot hasn't moved. Not a bit. She was still sitting at the exact some spot, looking into the same direction and still in another universe.  
“I got you your favorite shirt, The one I bought in Europe, The one with the robotic aliens on it” she tried to get Peridot back. She always wore this shirt when she 'accidentally' forgot her clothes at home and she always seemed so happy wearing it.   
Lapis placed the clothes on the shelf and pulled out a towel before she softly grabbed the other girl and lifted her out of the tub. After a few minutes she was dry and dressed again in freshly washed clothes. “Did you eat?” She shook her head. “Okay I will cook something for you.” She said before she lifted Peridot up again and carried her to the bed so she could already rest a bit. “Try to relax a little bit I am back in a few moments okay?” She just nodded as a response.

10 Minutes passed in which Lapis threw the dirty clothes into the washing machine and warmed up some canned soup. Not a 5 stars meal but the best she could do now in such a short time. As she returned with the soup, nicely served in a blue bowl, she heard a quiet sobbing from the bedroom. Lapis placed the bowl on a small table while she entered the room. “Hey Peri..”- “I am sorry what happened Lapis” Peridot suddenly cried desperately. This wasn't like Peridot at all. This was so different. She never experience Peridot being this way. Being so hurt and scared. Lapis wanted to protect her. Safe her and care for her. “You don't have to. Its my fault. I shouldn't have said what I said. I didn't mean it like that. I didn't.” Lapis wrapped her arms around Peridot and this time she responded. Her shaking hands clenched to Lapis gray shirt and pulled her as close as possible. Together they sat on the bed. Kissing, hugging, smelling each other. “I fell in love with life right when I met you”


End file.
